


A Study In Beard.

by Superpeace



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace
Summary: One day Kartik Singh finds himself in a conundrum during the current lockdown. The result of his discovery will surely surprise him!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	A Study In Beard.

It’s lockdown and everyone is losing their minds. Well losing their minds is an overdramatic expression according to one Kartik Singh so let’s go with “really going through it”. Every time he checks his twitter and instagram feed, he sees at least one of his friends being victims of impulsive deeds because of boredom.

They are shaving their heads, their eyebrows, dying their hair, painting glitter on their bodies, destroying their clothes by diy-ing them, waking up the inner stoner Gordon Ramsay in them, going on an internet shopping spree and buying way more than they need, destroying their sleeping and eating schedule and the list goes on.

With all you know about Kartik, you’d think he might have done any of the above, but NO! Thankfully he didn’t, well actually he might have destroyed his internal clock during this time, but the truth is who hasn’t.

Anyways Kartik is laying on the sofa with his legs dangling and trying to find something to watch on Netflix. It’s 4 pm, he has nothing to do but to laze around and bask in Dehli’s sunlight coming from the window and he’s like a sated cat with his eyes drooping ever so slightly.

Aman comes out of their bedroom and sees his boyfriend looking so cosy on the sofa. He feels happiness and good vibes emanating from Kartik and can’t stop himself from going to him and petting his hair.

He soon scoots Kartik over and sits while Kartik head is on his lap and he starts playing with Kartik’s hair by running fingers through his hair in different patterns. He doesn’t know when he starts to smile at the lovable and energetic puppy of a man.

As his hair is being petted by the professional head petter, yes Kartik named Aman this, Kartik is smiling with his eyes half closed and lazily scrolling through TV for a good show or movie but he can’t concentrate on that when the feeling of calmness rushes through his body and it doesn’t help when Aman is smiling and adoringly looking at him.

He just wants the time to stop right here with both of them making the best of their time here, the feelings exchanged with not a single word spoken between them, with no need to put any kind of defenses for the world, no rush of time, just him being snug and content in Aman’s lap.

They stay like this for quite a while but in the world of Kartik Singh, nothing ever goes smoothly. Kartik just had a thought. His eyes open wide and he looks above at Aman. While he is thinking his thoughts, very important thoughts, Aman gets a call and he goes to take it leaving Kartik in this newfound discovery.

Kartik sits up quickly dropping TV’s remote on the ground, how did he not notice this before? He didn’t leave the apartment in months but not once, not even once did he pass a second glance at this. This is bad, this is so bad. Things are happening in his gay house without him knowing about them, not on his watch.

The centre of all of his thoughts goes back to one Aman Tripathi. More specifically his face and newly growing facial hair on it. Yes they are at home for an infinite period of time and it could totally be possible that Aman forgot or didn’t care about shaving that ended up in this, this whole situation of a barely there beard on it, and being an Indian only accelerates this process. That doesn’t mean he’s trying to- no Kartik don’t think about it- trying to grow a beard- so Kartik calm down-

Aman comes back and they talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Kartik looks at Aman’s face here and there until Aman notices, which makes him move his eyes somewhere else. Around dinner, Kartik forgets about the whole thing and happily goes on with his life without even thinking about it while lying on the bed to sleep.

Five days later, he is again hit with this epiphany that Aman is indeed growing his beard, because he still haven’t shaved or trimmed it, which is unlikely for him. Kartik is okay with it, they are in the middle of a lockdown, people all around the world are experimenting with their looks and all, so it’s no rocket science that Aman also wanted to do something like that, it’s perfectly fine. As he is about to confirm his assumptions by asking Aman he is again distracted by food and then Aman, which makes it nearly impossible for him to think about anything else.

Days turn into weeks and Aman is sporting a short unkempt beard with no signs of stopping. Kartik is going through his twitter and comes across a thread of bearded men that one of his friends has retweeted, of course. He opens the thread and goes through it when he is hit with realization. He looks at Aman who is in the lounge doing god knows what from the bed, then looks at his phone, then looks at Aman and repeats the order for at least a minute.

Until he finally can’t take it anymore and takes off his blanket, drops his phone on the bed and basically runs towards Aman. It’s now or never, he decides.

But he can’t actually go, grab Aman by the arms and ask him about the beard, so he sits on the sofa being totally nonchalant and successfully hiding what’s going on inside his mind.

“Kya hua Kartik, theek tou hai tu?” Aman inquires.

Who was Kartik kidding, of course Aman noticed him trying to be all evasive and shit, there’s no saving him now.

“Nai nai kuch nai, mai bas yeh soch raha tha k baalon ki thori si trimming kara dun, Karay gat u meri trimming?” Kartik supplies.

“Haan kar tou doon ga par..” Aman says, why is he thinking of a trim now, things aren’t adding up. Last time he trimmed his hair, he cut way more than he’s proud of, and Kartik asking him for this, suspicious.

“Par kya, you’ve grown your beard quite nicely, trimming tou koi baat hii nai hogi”, Kartik finally succeeds in speaking his mind.

“You think it’s good? I’m just letting it grow, kuch nai karrha mai” Aman replies, not meeting Kartik’s eyes.

Good? Only good, this beard is making Kartik feel things that he hasn’t felt before. This beard, this goddamn beard has been the bane of Kartik’s existence since he first noticed it all those weeks ago and Aman is asking if it’s okay.

“Kartik, Kartik , earth to Kartik”, Aman is moving his hands in front of him, it seems he has been thinking about it longer than the thought.

“Uhm achi hai, achi lag rahi hai, achy lag rahy ho, aisa nai wesay achy nai lagty, tum tou wesay achy lagty ho, yeh beard bhi achi lag rhi hai, very nice bro.” Kartik clears his throat, it’s nothing new that his brain doesn’t work while he’s with Aman but his brain betraying him right now, not cool brain bro, not cool.

“Ab kya hua hai tujhe, not that I am not happy with the compliments, but koi masla hai tou bata, sath mai hal karien gey.” Aman looks at Kartik straight in the eye, because Kartik is only like that when something is going in his mind.

Kartik can’t reply to that because he’s busy looking at his boyfriend, who is looking absolutely hot looking deep into Kartik’s soul, and his bearded face makes him look more serious and dominating, it really isn’t helping Kartik instead it is bothering him more.

He doesn’t care what Aman is saying and does the first thing his mind provides him, he cups Aman’s face and kisses him. He backs off slightly after Aman’s initial sound of complain, but as he stops, Aman takes the upper hand and kisses him while slinging his arms behind Kartik’s neck. Kartik feels Aman’s beard scratching his face and decides that he quite likes this feeling.

They kiss until they are out of breath, and to Kartik’s loss, Aman’s concerned face is back again.

“Ab bata kya issue hai?” Aman questions.

“Yeh” Kartik points to Aman’s face.

“Yeh kya, is there something on my face?” Aman searches for anything out of ordinary on his face with his hands.

Kartik grabs his hands and puts them down and caresses Aman’s cheek with one of his hands, “Yeh”

“Mera munh, iss mey kya baat hai, oh acha yeh?” Aman finally gets what Kartik is talking about.

“Han yeh, can’t get it out of my mind for weeks, matlab jab sey pehli baar notice kiya, and man I can’t believe how it suits you” Kartik says now cupping Aman’s cheeks with both of his hands.

“Acha itni achi lag rahi thi, tou pehly kyun nai bataya, agr mai shave kardeta tou, awien faltu mai chup raha” Aman says while smirking.

“No!! shave mat karna, kabhi bhi nai, no, never ever” Kartik says hurriedly

“Acha, acha nai karta, now shut up and kiss me.” Aman has patience, gallon full of it, but there are times when his patience runs short and Kartik isn’t being of any help.

Later that night Aman scrolling through his twitter peacefully comes across a tweet that has him in fits.

_Kartik, O’ Kartik, Where art thou?_

**@KuchZyadaKartik**

My Boyfriend with beard>>>>>>>> Other men with beards

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely 1.5k of self indulgence. I was working out and bearded jeetu (in tvf's plays) flashed in my mind and I had to write something down. So the inspiration for this is bearded jeetu, smzs twitter and lockdown boredom. Thank you for reading! *peace sign*


End file.
